


How Many Gumballs Can You Fit in Your Mouth

by miraluka3



Category: Adventure Time, Glee
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wanted to know what Gumball's gumballs taste like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Gumballs Can You Fit in Your Mouth

Prince Gumball threw his head back, his crown falling from his head as Sam sucked his cock into his throat. “Oh yes, Sam,” he moaned as he threaded a hand through Sam’s hair. “I’m going to-”

Sam made a choking noise as Prince Gumball came in his mouth. “Are you okay, Sam?” Prince Gumball asked.

“Yeah, I just choked a little.” Sam smiled and started blowing a bright pink bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/9867482249/shiphassailed-prince-gumball-threw-his-head).


End file.
